


No one moves my stuff

by JohnlockTheDoctor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Fluff, Jealousy, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Property of Sherlock Holmes, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockTheDoctor/pseuds/JohnlockTheDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's packing his stuff up to go and move in with Mary. Sherlock doesn't like it, not one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one moves my stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from da-reichenbach-fall on Tumblr:  
> [OMG, HELLO! Well, I'm so glad to see this tumblr, seriously (I'm FicWriter too, but... Well, I don't like when the others see my fics, anyway) But, how about Sherlock having a jealous crisis with John, because he's going to live with Mary, but Sherlock doesn't want to admit it, but he needs John with him. Oh, Sherlock can be on top, pleeeaaaase? And feels. I want reichenfeels, please. Oh, dear, this is going to be magic. And sorry for my poor english, I'm Brazilian...]

We sat there in 221B, all three of us. Me, Sherlock and Mary. We’d just finished packing. _Well,_ me and Mary packed, Sherlock refused to help. It was going to be my last night here before I moved out to Mary’s. “I’ll see you tomorrow love”, she said softly, kissing my cheek before seeing herself out, “bye”. I finally turned to face Sherlock when she left. He had been sulking all day, “what the _hell_ is wrong with you?”. He sat up and glared at me, “you like it here”. I nodded slowly, “yes, I do, but I’m with Mary now”. He ran his hands through his hair, not looking away from me for even a second, “what about me?”. I smiled slightly, “I’ll come visit and you can come to ours any time you like”. He stood up and grabbed one of the boxes closest to him, tipping the contents out all over the floor. “Sherlock!”, I said angrily, “stop being so selfish!”. He stood there, looking down at me, “selfish? _Selfish?!_ I jumped off a building for you. I ruined my reputation. I saved your life”. I clenched my fists tightly, making my knuckles turn pure white, “yeah and then you didn’t come back for 3 years. You left me to visit your grave every night. I went there. Every evening I went there and I knelt by your grave. I spoke to that stone and I cried and I prayed that you’d come back and it wasn’t even real. You were alive the whole time and you saw how hard I took it and you never even bothered to tell me you were okay”. I stood up to face him, “I tried to kill myself. I didn’t see the point in living without you. You were my best friend. My best friend Sherlock. I trusted you with my life. I’ve nearly got myself arrested _and_ killed for you Sherlock! Remember the day I met you? I killed a man! For _you!_ To save your life. Oh, what about that time when I grabbed Moriarty and you could have ran and left me. He would have been dead and none of this would have happened”. I carried on as he stared at me, not saying a word, _“Oh!_ What about that time when you went behind my back and went to the pool. We could have gone together, but no. I got kidnapped instead. Or that time when you drugged my tea, just to see if you were right. When you weren’t. You were wrong Sherlock. You got it _wrong._ Oh and the woman. Well, first of all I nearly got shot in the head and just to make things worse, you started flirting with her! You _flirted_ with her right in front of me. And then to top it all off nicely, you jumped off a building and made me watch. So yes Sherlock, _selfish._ You are selfish. You’re a selfish arsehole”. 

I saw his Adam’s apple bob in his neck, “stop it. _Stop it._ What about that time when we came back from chasing the taxi. You lost your limp. We laughed together in the hall, remember? We were so out of breath. So happy. What about that time when I found you and.. _uhh,_ what was her name.. Alice? No, Sarah. I found you and Sarah tied up in that tunnel. I found you. I’ll always find you John. _Always._ I ripped that Semtex off you too. I was scared for you. Oh, and the time in Buckingham Palace. I wore no clothes. You giggled at me and that set me off. Mycroft wasn’t impressed. He wasn’t too impressed about the time we ran through the streets handcuffed together either. We worked together. You said we had to. I helped you get over that fence. Remember? There were good times too John. I’m not selfish. I am _not_ selfish”. I stood there staring at him. I didn’t know what to say. He _cared._ I didn’t think he’d be the type of person to remember all that. I thought it was useless data he’d just delete. But he kept it. He held onto it. Those memories. He kicked over a box in annoyance and I scowled, “can you read? _Property of John Watson._ Read the box”. He grabbed hold of my shoulders suddenly and threw my down on the sofa. I gasped in surprise as he clambered on top of me. “Sherlock! Get off me!”, I shouted, trying to wriggle free. He tore off my shirt violently, half of the buttons flying in various directions. He was being extremely forceful, yet I didn’t feel scared. He wouldn’t hurt me. He was Sherlock. He pulled a permanent marker out of his pocket and started to write across my chest, “Sherlock. _Stop._ That wont come off. Sherlock, listen to me, I said stop it. Stop ignoring me! _Sherlock!”._ I tried to grab the pen but he just took both of my hands in his left hand, pinning them above my head. He clicked the lid back on the pen and I looked down. _Property of Sherlock Holmes._ “Can you read? _Property of Sherlock Holmes._ No one moves my stuff”. I looked up at him and he smirked. He was trying to keep a straight face, though it wasn’t really working. I started to laugh, I couldn’t help it, which set him off, making us both laugh together at how ridiculous this situation was. “You really don’t want me to go, do you?”, I laughed and he shrugged. He was never going to admit it, but I knew it was true, “why did you have to do it in permanent marker you _idiot._ That wont come off for days. Mary will not be impressed”. He smiled, using his free hand to trace the letters he drew on my chest with his index finger, “you better stay here for a few nights then”. I forced a laugh, avoiding his gaze. “What is it?”, he said softly, sounding generally concerned. I shook my head, “it’s nothing”. He released my hands and frowned, tilting my head up to look at him, “John?”. I sighed, “I haven’t.. well, I can’t sleep very well when I’m on my own, since.. you know. What happened, with.. you and the.. fall”. He nodded and smiled, though I could tell it was fake. I could see the pain in his eyes, “come on then”. He stood up and pulled at my hand for me to stand up too. I stood up and squeezed his hand, as he took me to his room, “sleep with me”. 

I stood there hesitantly before smiling widely. We were only going to share a bed. It would be fine. I tugged off my trousers and got into his bed, crawling over to the right side. He liked the left side. He pulled off his trousers and shirt, before climbing in next to me. “Sherlock, I look ridiculous”, I mumbled making him laugh, “I quite like it, you should get it tattooed”. I scowled, hiding my smirk, _“no!_ Everyone will thing I’m..”, I stopped mid sentence and Sherlock finished it off, _"gay"._ I nodded and turned my back to him. Why did I agree to this? He shuffled closer to me, pressing his chest against my back, spooning me. I froze still, not knowing what to do. He shuffled a little closer and my breath caught in my throat. He had a hard on and it was pressed against my arse. “Sh-Sherlock”, I said softly and he wrapped an arm around my waist, his hand resting on my stomach. I couldn’t stop it. I had a hard on too. He slowly dragged his fingernails across my stomach and a breathy moan escaped my lips. “I want you”, Sherlock whispered in my ear and I moaned again. What was he doing to me?

He pushed me onto my back and leant over me, staring down at me. _“Mine”,_ he whispered and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back, grabbing hold of his face to pull him closer, thrusting my tongue into his mouth. I loved Mary. But Sherlock came first. He’d _always_ come first. He pulled away and ground his hips into mine making me moan loudly. “Y-Your’s”, I stuttered out and he smiled, slowly pulling my boxers off. I lay there, exposed below him as he pulled off his own boxers. “You’re.. beautiful”, he whispered and kissed my forehead. I needed his touch. _Now._ “Come on”, I said impatiently, making Sherlock laugh softly. He reached over and pulled a bottle out of an open drawer. _Lube._ I bit my lip, “do you trust me?”. I nodded, “y-yes, yes”. He coated his cock in the liquid and I gasped, “Sh-Sherlock”. He hushed me, preparing me as quickly as he could before slowly pushing into my hole. I moaned loudly, grabbing at his hips to pull him closer. A soft groan escaped his lips as he thrust into me. I moaned at every thrust, gripping onto his hips so hard I’m sure it would leave bruises. “Mine, mine, mine”, he muttered over and over again, slamming into me desperately. I moaned louder and louder. I couldn’t even speak. No words would come out. I’d lost all my speech. He thrust into my prostate and I shouted his name. A loud moan escaped his lips, “c-close”. I nodded. I was on the edge too. It was all happening too quickly. I didn’t want it to end, but I couldn’t help it. He affected me so much I was on the edge already. He wrapped a hand around my cock and I moaned loudly, “Sh-Sherlock, please! _Please,_ oh God”. He let out a breathy sort of half laugh, half moan, giving me a few quick strokes, which finally took me over my edge. I cried out, feeling my seed spurt out all over Sherlock’s hand and my own stomach. Sherlock gasped as he reached his own climax. I felt my hole fill up and a soft moan escape my own lips, "oh God", I mumbled and let my eyelids close. Sherlock pulled out of me and straddled my waist, running his index finger over my chest. _Property of Sherlock Holmes._ I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at him. He smiled, softly kissing my lips. It was so different to our first kiss. This was sweet. Caring. _Calm._ “You’ll stay here with me then?”, he whispered, laying down on top of my sticky body, resting his head in the crook of my neck. I laughed softly, “forever”. He kissed my neck, wrapping his arms around me, “mine”. I closed my eyes, smiling to myself, “yours”.


End file.
